Captured Berry
by PinkTim
Summary: In my AU where hybrids are captured and sold as pets, Ichigo has been living his past 18 years as a free and wild hybrid. But a chance encounter with some hunters changes that. Now thrown into a world he has avoided for his entire life, will he be able to make his way back home, or will he become prey to the human world. Don't own Bleach, Sadly...First fan fiction so please review
1. Chapter 1

The mid-morning sun streamed down through the trees warming the forest floor below. In a glen with trees forming a barrier around it and a stream running through it, a deer stopped for a bite to eat unaware of the predatory eyes watching from the shadows. As the deer fattened herself on the knee-high grass a shadow could be seen, slowly and skillfully stalking closer to their prey. Hearing the grass swish the deer froze and bunched her muscles preparing to run away; but it was already too late. From the grassy shadows an orange blur lept at the deer and latched onto her with sharp claws and teeth. Panicking the deer used strong legs to try and throw the predator off but his grip was too strong. WIth a viscous roar he sunk his claws deep into the deer's neck tearing through skin and muscle, while simultaneously squeezing the throat and crushing the deer's windpipe. Falling to her knees, the deer took a couple more gurgling, labored breaths before her heart gave out and she slumped to the ground, dead.

Standing up from his kill a beautiful tiger hybrid came into view. His soft orange hair fell to his shoulders in the back, while in the front they fell over enticing bright warm chocolate brown eyes that were soft and caring. Sun-kissed skin was stretched over a lithe 5'7'' figure that was more feminine than muscle, of course being a submissive that was only to be expected. On his head was a pair of tiger ears the same shade as his hair and on his back a tail swished lazily. He was wearing a simple pair of tan cotton pants that hung low on his hips.

"ICHIGOOOO." Turning his head, the hybrid, now know as Ichigo, smiled as two smaller tiger hybrids came into view. "Hey Yuzu, Karin, what are you guys doing here?" The first of the twin hybrids smiled up at her brother,, "Were here to help you bring back your kill Ichi." Yuzu stated as she went over to inspect the deer. "And to make sure you don't mess up" Karin sated with a smirk on her face.

Yuzu and Karin where Ichigo's younger twin sisters. While Yuzu had brown hair and a smile on her face, Karin had black and was always teasing her brother and sister whenever she had the chance.

"Karin, don't tease Ichi it's not nice." Yuzu stated while putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah, yeah let's just get this back before goat-face starts on another of his crazy rants." "Karin! Don't call daddy that and he's not crazy!"  
"Oh, yes he is remember that one time when he..."

Tuning out the girls Ichigo turned and walked to stream where he knelt down to wash the blood off of his hands. Hearing a twig snap his ears perked up, straining to hear any more sounds. Narrowing his eyes in the direction of the sound, Ichigo watched for any movement. Seeing no movement had him relaxing, till he saw a shine. Squinting he realized it was a gun at the same time he could hear it being cocked. Spinning around Ichigo began to sprint in a low crouch towards the girls, hoping to protect them from harm. A shot rang out through the glen before a sharp prick was felt against the hybrids back. Yowling in pain he fell to his knees as a quick acting paralyzing drug entered his system. Looking up Ichigo saw his two sister running towards him.

"STAY AWAY!" Ichigo yelled at them causing them to stop, "Run away, go back home..." he gasped out trying to get his sister to safety before the hunters came.

"But Ichi..." Yuzu cried out as tears streamed down her face.

"NOW!" Yelling at them he hoped they got the message, thankfully Karin did, for she grabbed Yuzu by the hand before dragging her away, all the while screaming that he better come home soon.

Smiling he let himself fall to the ground, knowing that he would probably never see them again, but seeing his sister with such confidence reassured him that they would be okay and Karin would be sure to get them home safely.

Hearing footsteps nearing him, the hybrid turned weary eyes on the hunters who had shot him.

"We got ourselves a looker this time boys" The leader of the group said while receiving snickers from his comrades looking to where Karin and Yuzu had disappeared among the trees, "Too bad those other's rang off, could've made some good money for them."

Hearing this Ichigo hissed and swiped his claws at the man's feet. Stepping out of range the man laughed as Ichigo attempted another swipe with his claws. "So you're a fighter huh? Well that's good, that means you'll be worth twice as much. Restrain him then bring him to the truck." The man ordered turning on his heel and walking away.

Weakly struggling against the men's hold, Ichigo was forced to fold his hands behind his back where they were strapped together, leather restraints went around his torso to keep his arms immobilized. A collar was put around his neck and connected to a chain which was held by one of the bigger men. As if that wasn't bad enough they also put a muzzle on him after he attempted to bite one of his guards. With this accomplished they begin dragging Ichigo back to the truck. With the drug still in his system Ichigo continued to weakly fight them, hoping that he might be able to escape. No such luck.

When the truck came into view Ichigo renewed his struggles, for he knew that if he allowed them to put him in their his chances of escaping disappeared.

"Stop struggling and just get in!" The men behind him yelled when he continued fighting and refusing to get in the truck. Sighing the biggest of the bunch came and picked up the hybrid throwing him over his shoulder. Muffled yells were heard behind the muzzle as they carried him to the back of the trailer where they attached his chain to a ring hooked to the floor at the back of the trailer.

Jumping out the men quickly closed the door and locked it, walking around to the front the leader banged on the side yelling out, "Take one good look sweetie because you're never coming back." Laughing he got into the front of the truck and starting it up drove away and out of the forest.

Feeling the trailor shake beneath his feet Ichigo got to his feet unsteadily and went to a window shaped opening in the side of the trailer, watching the forest disappear behind them he sank to the ground and let his tears flow out as his situation sank in. Curling into a ball he wrapped his tail around him protectively and allowed himself to fall into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update I know I know I am a horrible person x(, but here is the loooooonnnnnngggg awaited update. Please review and tell me what you think becuase this is my first time writing a fanfiction. Yeah finally got my life stratedned out and now I hope to be making more often updates to my story. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach...sigh...sadly

* * *

As the trailer and it's contents traveled farther and farther away from the safety and protection of the forest. The hybrid slept soundly dreaming of when he was a child and just learning about the world around him...

In the middle of a glen there was a group of hybrid children surrounding a grown hawk hybrid. The children were all around the age of seven and were listening to their teacher talk about their goddess Layla.

"Alright class over the next week we are going to be reviewing the 'Three blessings of Layla". The teacher, Mrs. Kurosaki spoke over the excited talking of her class, "Today we will be going over the first blessing. Now who can tell what the first blessing was?" Looking at all the raised hands, Ms. Kurosaki called on her redhead monkey hybrid. "Renji go ahead."  
Looking embarrassed for being called on Renji mumbled to answer under his breath refusing to look at the teacher, "Louder Renji and please look at me when you answer." Ms. Kurosaki said calmly as she smiled gently at the embarrassed beta. "We are allowed to mate with whoever we desire, no matter if they're male or female!" Renji exclaimed causing the rest of the class to burst out laughing as he ducked his head again and blushed a deep red that could rival his hair.  
"Now class calm down," Ms. Kurosaki called over the laughter regaining control of her class, "and Renji you were completely right there is no need to be embarrassed about something like that." Looking up Renji nodded his head before ducking back down, the blush still staining his cheeks.  
"Now I wonder has anyone heard the story behind why she granted this," seeing the negative shakes of their heads and the curiosity in her classes eyess, a small smile graced her features,"would you like to hear it." At once the class began talking excitedly exclaim that they would indeed love to hear the story. "Alright, Alright! Settle down and we can start." Seeing the class settle down Ms. Kurosaki sat on a log and clearing her throat said, "Alright well it all began a long time ago, when hybrids had not been discovered by humans and we still lived in peace..."  
"During this time hybrids could only mate one way, a male and a female, any other way was considered unnatural, but something special happened the son of the chief had fallen in love, but not with just any hybrid a peasant. Now this would of have been a difficult marriage considering one was royalty and the other a peasant; but that not all...the peasant was also male. So now was this not only unusual but it was also banned from society.  
Despite this the two found time to be together because despite what anyone would think they loved each other and they wished to be together. The peasant was worried about the nobels safety and wished to end their relationship so that he might go on and produce offspring in order to continue his line. The nobel did not wish to be separated from his love and told him that if he was not in his life than his life was not worth living. The nobel decided that he would get rid of his title and run away with the peasant so that they might live together and in peace. Overwhelmed with happiness the peasant agreed and the two secret lover kissed, having their entire future ahead of them...that is where everything went wrong.  
The two lovers were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice the chief walk in on them. Tearing the peasant from his son the chief started yelling that he was a demon and he had tainted his only son. Calling to his guards he dragged the two lovers to the middle of the village, and that in order to purify their village the demon and tempest must be burned. The son tried to reason with his father but his father was blinded in anger and would not listen. The chief ordered the guards to tie his son to a post a couple yards away so that he might watch and not get in the way. When the fire was built the chief grabbed the peasant and dragged him by his hair to the post in the middle where they yanked his arms behind his back and tied him to the pire. During this the son was screaming to let his lover go..but no one would listen. As the fire was brought to the pyre the lovers locked eyes; the son was still fighting to get free, and he wouldn't stop even as the ropes tore into his wrists. Locking eyes with his lover he watched as he mouthed 'I love you' and with tears streaming down his eyes went up in flames right before his eyes. The son kept fighting to get free even after his lovers screams had died down and the fire burned out. When he was finally released the son just collapsed broken because his true love had died and now there was no more reason to continue in this world. The chief just assumed that his son was finally free of the spell, he hugged him and said that he was glad that demon was gone. This was the last straw for the son.

Pushing his father away the son punched him and yelled at him. He just asked over and over why, why did his father have to tear his love away and get rid of the light that was in his life. Confused the father answered that he was just helping his son get rid of the demon that was confusing his mind and plaguing his life. Lunging forward the son grabbed his father's sword and bringing it to his neck looked his father in the eye and told him that he hated him and that it was his fault that he no longer had a reason to live. The Chief leaped at his son to stop him; but it was too late.

As the son lay dying in a pool of his blood, he looked towards where they had burned his love. Reaching toward the charred remains, with tears streaming down his face, he whispered, 'I'm coming for you, wait for me...my love'.  
Falling to his knees the Chief realised what he had done, that instead of freeing his son like he thought he was, he had instead doomed him to this fate. Crying to the heavens he prayed for the goddesses forgiveness and to please bring his son and lover together again in the afterlife.  
Than the most amazing thing happened a ray of light descended on the village and from that ray of light the goddess Layla appeared. Beside her where the two lovers, walking over to the Chief they both hugged him and assured him that he was forgiven. Walking back to Layla everyone was silenced as the goddess opened her mouth and made this decree, "These two had a love unlike any other, there love was true and pure. Instead of basing on looks, social status, or potential offspring there loved who the other was. But there were ripped apart by greed and anger. So now I make this decree from now on love shall no longer be just between a male and female, and so that you are not worried about offspring couples who are the same sex may in face mate and have offspring with one another." The light faded and the village was left in the wake of this new decree. The two lover were buried together as mates and from then on gender no longer based who could love who. "  
As Mrs. Kurosaki finished her tale she looked around to see many of the girls, and a few of the boys crying. Before she could start talking to her class she heard the sound of the bell off in the distance signaling the end of the class. "Alright class I shall see you tomorrow," Mrs. Kursokai said smiling as her class exited the clearing and her son walked up to her so that they might walk home...  
Hearing shouting outside of the trailer Ichigo slowly lifted his head and blinked the sleep from his eyes. As the world came into sharper focus Ichigo slowly lifted his head from the bottom of the trailer. Standing he stretched his arms that had been released from their confinements, looking around he saw some fruit and a bottle of water in the corner of the trailer. Walking over he picked up the water and drank half of it in one glub. Standing he looked out of the windows of the trailer to see that they had stopped in an empty field, looking he couldn't see his forest in any direction. Sighing Ichigo picked up the fruit and went to the back of the trailer as far from the entrance as possible and settled in for a long night.


End file.
